


A Sacrifice For Love

by and_so_the_feels_begin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cats, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Juleka said she hates cats, Relationship(s), Slice of Life, so I decided to write a story about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/and_so_the_feels_begin/pseuds/and_so_the_feels_begin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Juleka hates cats and believes her feelings to be justified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sacrifice For Love

Juleka hates cats.

Not out of preference for dogs. Not for their ability to knock things over at the most inconvenient of times. And not for their deadpan stares that make them seem entirely unimpressed with the world.

She hated them because everyone she had ever met had proven their hatred for her.

Without fail, all of the cats that she had come across in her life have hissed at her in a threatening manner or tried to claw her skin off. With no provocation, they would target her as though she was their mortal enemy.

She remembers back to her first encounter with one. She was seven and was stay for a week at her aunt- Mary's house during summer vacation. Upon arrival, she went up the stairs to her bedroom to leave her suitcase in it. When she opened the door, she was surprisingly greeted by a hairless creature sitting on the pillow of her bed.

At first, she didn't know what it was so she ran back down to her aunt to ask her what that thing in her room. Mary explained to that the creature was, in fact, her new pet who went by the name Jasper. Upon this new realisation, she decides to befriend the bald feline.

So she returned back to her room with a skip in her step and reached out towards Jasper to pat her head. However, when she did so, the paranoid animal jumped out of her grasp. Juleka retracted her arm and tried to think of a new tactic to help her connect with Jasper, with having to touch her. It was then that she remembered the cat videos Rose showed her of people dragging a piece of string along to entertain their pets.

Thinking quickly she untied and removed her left shoelace from her sneaker and started dragging it along the bed covers. Then, out of nowhere, Jasper pounced on her and attacked her with all her might trying her best to rip her arm to shreds with her claws. Thus beginning her hatred for the wretched species.

And yet, despite the fact that she utterly detested them, when faced with Rose's wide-eyed pleading gaze hopeful with the prospect of taking one home, she feels all amount of defiance she had wavered.

In the end, she relented and allowed Rose to adopt the furry beast who she affectionately named 'Princess'. But if that cat dared to jump on her satin sheets, they were getting separate beds.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! And I would love to know if there are any ways that I can improve <3
> 
> I'm also planning to write another Juleka x Rose Fic. which tells Rose's backstory about how her childhood led to her being the kind and sweet girl we see in the show and how her relationship with Juleka developed over the years. The only problem is, I can't decide if I should make it a multi-chapter fic, or just make a very long one shot from it. I would really like to know what you guys think I should do <3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
